


Black Tears and Crimson Lipstick Stains

by sixfragiledreams



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Six the musical - Freeform, parrlyn, parrlyn angst, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfragiledreams/pseuds/sixfragiledreams
Summary: Trigger warning: Mentions of fighting, Crying, Angst.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Black Tears and Crimson Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of fighting, Crying, Angst.

Anne had ruined everything. And she knew that. In fact, the only thoughts prominent in her mind were _“god, go fix whatever you’ve done”_ and _“why the hell did you do this?”._ She didn’t know how to approach this. She hurt the girl she loved, unintentionally of course, but she did, and she couldn’t change that. Abruptly slamming her head into her hands, she decided to go to Cathy and apologize.

_She doesn’t want to see you right now,_

_Why would she want you at all?_

She tried to suppress the thoughts,

_She only wanted to help you_

_God, you’re useless._

As she neared Cathy’s door, she heard muffled sobs coming from the room. She felt her heart break a little. Definitely not a little, she felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. And soon enough she felt herself knocking on Cathy’s door, immediately regretting her decision when she heard the broken “Who is it?”. She sighed gently before responding,

“It’s Anne, I wanted to apologize,” She said, her tone dripping with guilt, as she heard the girl suppress a violent cry,

“Uh- Okay just give me a minute,” The girl said, Anne automatically knew that she was going to cover up her crying and try and play it off, the survivor hated letting people see her vulnerable,

The door opened gently, snapping her out of her thoughts, the smaller girl stood in front of her.

“What did you want to say?” Cathy said, her words were sharp, but her tone was not,

“I wanted to come here to apologize, I didn’t have any right to say that or even question you about it,” Anne responded, shutting the door behind her,

“You’re right, you didn’t,” She heard Cathy respond quietly, this time her tone felt like a knife stabbing her chest,

Anne sighed gently, “I really am sorry, Cath-”

“Please, don’t call me that right now,” Catherine said, her voice still meek,

Taken aback slightly, “I’ll just go, I shouldn’t have come down here anyway. I’m sorry, Catherine,” Anne replied, she felt tears sting her eyes, she was quick to leave the room.

_You have burdened her,_

_You’re useless,_

_Stop trying, there’s no point,_

She went downstairs, not going back to her room, but instead, getting one of the blankets from the couch, opening the backdoor and letting herself outside. She shivered in the crisp air, it felt soothing in a way. Anne made her way to the bench, curling up under the blanket. She let the cold numb her mind and stared at the sky.

The sky was breathtaking, she had always been looking at the moon and stars, even 500 years ago. She shouldn’t be crying, after all, it was Cathy she had hurt. She heard the door open, revealing a small figure she knew too well…

Cathy approached her timidly, “‘m sorry for getting defensive, you weren’t doing anything wrong by wanting to talk to me,” Her voice wobbled, Anne could tell she was still crying,

“It’s fine, I mean, I kind of deserved it anyways. I was being a massive asshole,” Anne said, watching the girl sit next to her,

“The sky is pretty tonight,” Catherine said, gazing up towards the moon, “It is kind of scary to think this is the same moon we both looked at 500 years ago,” she added, bringing her gaze back down to her lap,

“You have a beautiful mind, you know?” Anne could tell Cathy was cold, so she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her into her chest and covering them both with the blanket,

“Just a thought that occurred to me,” Cathy replied, resting into the taller girl's arms. It was rare that she would be so timid around Anne, she was a shy person but not this, small, unless she was hurt,

“I’m really sorry for earlier, mon amour. It was uncalled for and you didn’t deserve any of it,” Anne said guiltily,

Catherine gently smiled at the pet name, “I won’t lie, it really hurt, but I forgive you,” She watched the girl fall asleep in her arms, smiling at how peaceful she looked.

She carried her inside, jumping slightly when she noticed Jane in the kitchen,

“Everything sorted out, darling?” Jane asked softly, 

“Yeah, it scared me seeing her so timid though,” Anne said, looking at the girl in her arms,

“True love can get the best of us. Sleep well, Anne,” Jane replied,

“You too, Jane,” Anne said before making her way gently upstairs, going into her room.

She tucked Catherine into her bed, mentally displaying gratitude that she was already in pajamas. She got changed and took off her makeup before climbing into bed next to her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a small kiss into her shoulder.

“I love you, Cathy,” She said, before closing her eyes.

Jane shut the door as she passed through the hallway, smiling seeing the two girls at peace.


End file.
